1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in disposable drapes useful in connection with surgical procedures carried out in hospitals, clinics and the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to improvements in such drapes that are especially suited for cardiovascular surgical procedures. Such procedures are characterized by being relatively long, often several hours or more, and necessitating the use of numerous items of equipment frequently involving tubing for suctioning as well as cardioplegia lines, perfusion pump tubing and Bovie cords. Furthermore, such procedures vary in terms of the operative site as well as the size and location of incisions so that surgical drapes for use in connection therewith desirably will have wide flexibility as to the shape, size and location of the fenestration. The present invention is directed to improvements in disposable surgical drapes providing advantages in these and other features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable surgical drapes are well-known and described in numerous patents as well as literature sources. Such disposable drapes are conventionally manufactured from a wide variety of materials including cellulosic reinforced webs and nonwoven webs of various constructions. Illustrative of such disposable surgical drapes intended for general application is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,391 to Melges dated Mar. 31, 1970 which discloses a fenestrated surgical drape with reinforced operative site and adhesive attachment means and further including pocket means and a rough surface area separate from the fenestration. Modified surgical drapes intended especially for cardiovascular procedures are also described in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,665 to Scrivens dated June 7, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,418 to Collins dated Aug. 9, 1977. The former includes means for exposing both the chest and the leg areas by dual fenestrations, and the latter includes means for tying auxiliary accessories such as tubing and the like. Finally, split drapes having a fenestration slit are also well-known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,185 to Krzewenski dated Dec. 16, 1975 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,492 to Singer dated Oct. 30, 1984.
Such prior surgical drapes, however, have not been entirely satisfactory, especially for cardiovascular and like procedures which necessitate the use or availability of widely varying equipment including those requiring the use of tubing, wires, and the like. There remains desired improvements to such drapes that would facilitate their use, particularly as regards flexibility in shaping and orienting the fenestration area and in organizing such equipment and associated tubing and wires.